


Another Indecent Proposal

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: "Marry me."Calanthe laughed.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Another Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



"Marry me."

As expected, Calanthe laughed, giving his shoulder a playful swat. "What would I do that for?"

Eist, pinned to the bed beneath her thighs, brushed his thumb across her lips, and smiled when she caught it in her teeth. "Moral support?" He leered, delighting in her laugh. Thumb released, he cupped her ass instead, pulling her even closer onto him. "Naval power?"

Calanthe just resumed rocking her hips against him without answering.

"Because you can't stand to be apart from me?" He smiled his best roguish smile, knowing she'd never agree.

She laughed again. "You’re not going anywhere."


End file.
